School Drifter
by rangerkom
Summary: John Connor meets Kate Brewster


School Drifter.  
  
Morning-April 13, 1993 John Connor, the future leader of the human resistance, got out of bed, as Janelle Voight, his foster Mom, yelled at him, saying, "You're going to be late for school." Max barked in the backyard, instinctively trying to protect his master from any harm. Janelle sighed, "When will you get rid of that stupid dog?" John said, "I think you know the answer to that." Janelle started yelling again, "Just because your mother owned that dog, doesn't mean it's an automatic member of the family." "He saved my mother's life," replied John. "From the bug exterminator?" asked Janelle. John explained, "She called it a 'Terminator', and he was just some faceless serial killer, not a robot from the future."  
  
John revved up his motorcycle. Janelle yelled, "Where did you get a license to drive a motorcycle at such a young age?" As John drove off, he whispered, "In Baja."  
  
John Connor pulled his motorcycle into the Middle school parking lot. No one was in sight, in the front. No kids doing last minute homework, no bullies getting homework from geeks, and no couples making out on the front steps. John had come in right when the bell had just rung. John was always a rebel, especially since his mother had been declared insane. As John crept in the front door, he kept an eye out for the Principal.  
  
He wasn't going to get in trouble this time, at least. Suddenly he didn't feel the door in his hand. He knew what he would see, before he even turned. Principal Johnson was a black bald man, and his moustache was like he was holding a toothbrush under his nose. John would always laugh at his mustache during Detention or at least behind his back. Now was no laughing matter.  
  
John shrugged, "Hi, Mr. Johnson." He said without a hint of remorse for being late. The Principal wiped his nose with his index finger. "I just don't get it, Connor," sighed Mr. Johnson; "You practically got an A+ when we tried to place you in a correct grade." John shrugged again. When his Mom went to Pescadero Mental Hospital, John Connor really didn't know his own age.  
  
They pretty much "assigned" him his age when they tested him to find out what grade education his mother had taught him up to, while in Mexico. His probable age was 13 now, though Johnson figured he was about 9. Mr. Johnson handed John a pink slip of paper and said, "I'll see you in Detention, Connor. You know the place." John nodded and said, "Whatever you say, sir." Next, John slapped the confused Principal on the back. As Mr. Johnson walked away, John smirked at the "KICK ME" sign on the Principal's back.  
  
That Afternoon  
  
Danny, John's best friend, congratulated him on his latest school prank, gesturing lively. John casually blew the hair out of his eyes. Then, a girl walked into room 1138. She had a ponytail, and she seemed a little out of place, glancing around nervously at the ne'er do wells. John was speechless, but at least Danny wouldn't notice since he was busy talking about pranks. "John?" said Danny. John composed himself, "What, 7- 11?"  
  
Danny was caught off-guard, but recovered, "7-11?" John answered casually, "'Cause your mouth is always open." Danny raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?" John was embarrassed, Danny prodded more, "Tell me, man or you'll be the center of attention," raising his voice just enough to attract some unwelcome eyes. "Shut up," said John, covering Danny's mouth. Wandering eyes looked away uncomfortably.  
  
Finally, John said, "You see that girl in the back?" Danny smartly replied, "Why, is it big?" "I'm not talking about her back, I'm talking about her." Danny still looks confused, "I don't think she's that cute." Mr. Johnson yelled from the front of the room, "Mr. Connor, do you boys want Detention all next week, too?" and before John could respond, "and Ms. Brewster, why don't you join the rest of us?" The girl nodded and moved to the seat behind John, probably because he didn't laugh like the other kids at that moment.  
  
Danny mocked quietly and batted his eyelashes, "Is she going to be Mrs. Connor?" After that Danny was put in time-out in another room. Maybe John could talk to her, now. "Ms. Brewster", sat with her head down, embarrassed.  
  
Kate sat, almost crying, Great, she thought, now this is gonna make that cute boy, no, boy. she corrected her thoughts. "Um, excuse me," said the boy in front of her. Kate didn't know why she sat behind him. That was stupid. "What' ya in for?" the boy asked.  
  
"Huh?" replied Kate. The boy pushed his hair out of his face. "What' ya in for?" he repeated. Kate mumbled, "Um.I can only say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. What about you?" "Um. me, too" It was his turn to mumble, "I was late for class." Kate heard some footsteps at the end of the hall, he had better ask fast. The boy said quickly "My name's John, would you like to go out, sometime?" Kate responded, "I'm Kate, how about Mike Kripke's basement." "Um.okay," said John sheepishly, "I'll set it up, meet me at locker 348." Just then Mr. Johnson came back, and started reading his newspaper, again.  
  
Next day-April 14, 1993 Kate rushed to Locker 348, but tried not to look it. Maybe she would finally kiss a boy. John stood at his locker, holding a piece of paper. When Kate said, "Hi," John nearly jumped on top of the lockers. Danny laughed from behind him and snuck away to leave them alone. John handed her the note and practically spirited away.  
  
Kate opened the note and it read:  
Meet Me at Kripke's basement, tonight.  
It's all setup for it.  
  
JOHN.  
  
Night-April 14, 1993  
  
At around 10 p.m., John creaked his window open. He checked behind him to check his backup John dummy. It would only work, if the Voights only peeked in. John jumped behind the bushes, under his window, landing face first on the ground.  
  
John had a hard time keeping it together, especially with Kate standing next to him, and his clothes half-covered in compost. He rang the doorbell. Danny answered the door. Danny said, "You're just in time, we're getting ready to start." "When did your parents leave?" John asked. My brother Mike had them out of here, an hour ago."  
  
John and Kate found a spot to sit, then Mike came down the stairs, He looked just like Danny, but older. "Ladies and Gentleman," yelled Danny, "You're in the wrong place. This is for people to Make-out. Here we go. Mike started his CD player, and started playing the song "Bad Boys." Most of the couples were making out after the word "Ladies."  
  
John was still reluctant with that song. Kate said, "What's wrong, John?" John said "Well, I haven't even told Danny, yet, but this song reminds me of it." "Of what?" asked Kate. John said, "My mom was put in a mental institution, She says that a robot tried to kill her, well actually, to keep me from being born." After a short pause, he continued, "You must think I'm crazy." Suddenly, he felt something warm on his lips. He moved his hand to feel what it was. And he touched Kate's ponytail. She was kissing him.  
  
April 16, 1993-during T2  
The next day, John wasn't in school. At first Kate thought he must have been shy, but that afternoon on the news, she saw a report mention John had gone missing, and something happened to his foster parents. But what happened to him? 


End file.
